


Mommy’s Boy

by 2Wedensay



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Slavery, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: Boruto hates his Dad. He hates him with a passion. He hardly sees him and he doesn’t really have a father figure in his life (Sasuke didn’t count) and because of this he doesn’t know how to act sometimes. Especially when going through puberty. Recently Boruto had made up his mind, he didn’t want to be Hokage, he didn’t want to be anything, he just wanted to be happy and happy he would be.And what was the road to happiness in Boruto’s teenage mind. Sex. Sex with the hottest people he could think of. And who had stolen the apple of his eye?None other than Ino Yamanaka.





	1. Boruto and Ino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto has some fun.

When Boruto went over to his friend Inojin’s house and discovered he wasn’t there he was a little annoyed at having to have gone across the village and to be disappointed. However Inojin’s mother: Ino Yamanaka happened to be there. She explained to him that Inojin and his father Sai had just gone on a small mission for some father and son bonding and apologised for its abruptness. Boruto begrudgingly accepted the apology however Ino taking note of his response offered to make him some lunch for coming all the way over and he naturally agreed to that. Naturally he sat at the table while Ino prepared him a basic lunch and naturally when Ino bent over the counter, Boruto spanked her ass.

What he didn’t expect was her to moan when he did it, this caused Boruto to smirk as he lazily sat back is his chair. He leaned back on it with his legs spread casually. Ino turned back round to face him and put his food on the table pretending like nothing had happened but Boruto knew better, he was the Hokage’s son after all and because of this even though his dad was an ass, he was entitled. That meant he could get what he wanted – and right now he wanted the woman in front of him and the situation with Inojin not being here was just a happy accident with fate intervening to help him get what was his since for the last two years he had a massive crush on his friend’s mom and now he could get to live it.

Ino gave him a smile as she went back to the kitchen and as soon as turned Boruto knocked his food on the floor.  
“Oh I’m so sorry!” Boruto lied as he apologised  
“Oh it’s fine accidents happened” Ino replied sweetly and she got down on all fours to pick the food off the floor.  
“Let me help!” Boruto said all to excitedly as he purposefully fell on top of the woman. His hands were on a mission and his left found and fondled her breasts while his right returned back to feel her ass again. He noticed that as he groped her, Ino struggled but didn’t do all that much too really fight back against him. Boruto hands continued to play with Ino’s body as the woman tried to pick up the mess he had made, his were not gentle – they dug in deeply and squeezed and twisted her soft yet ample flesh.  
“Boruto..get off of me!” Ino yelled albeit half heartedly.  
“Sure” Boruto said as he gave her one final squeeze and got up, “my mom told me that you got a new bath installed,” Boruto wandered as he spoke, browsing all of Ino’s house, “I haven’t had a wash in a while,” he turned to face the woman, “do you mind?”

  
“Go for it” Ino said as she stood up and put the food in the bin as well as moving the plate into the sink.  
“Thank you” Boruto said with his voice edged with sarcasm, “I think you should come with me, you know to make sure I wash everything right” he drew the last words out and gently took hold of Ino’s hand. Ino stared into Boruto’s lust filled gaze,  
“Okay” She finally said after what felt like an eternity for Boruto and she led him to the bathroom. It really wasn’t that difficult considering the fact that he had been there before but Boruto wanted to make sure that The Milf was nearby. Ino opened the door for him and he sauntered inside thanking her as he did so, it really was quite simple: a window, a bath, a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. So adults found this interesting?

Ino moved to walk away but Boruto moved back to block the door and stopping her from leaving. He gestured with his hand over to the bath itself,  
“Why don’t you stay and show me how to do it so you know, I don’t break something or anything like that?” He asked too innocently. Anyone could hear that he had some other intentions. Ino didn’t say anything but she did bend over to put the plug into the bath and she did turn on the tap allowing water to slowly fill the tub. She bent over and let her hand linger in the water in order to test the temperature and Boruto made sure to stay behind her so he could enjoy the view.  
“Your back might get sore if you stay bent over, maybe you should get down on your knees,” he suggested with a smile.

Ino obliged, she didn’t know why but she did crouch down. She got onto all fours. Resting her chin on the side of the tub and leaving her hand to play with the water all the while making sure to arch her back and stick her ass up towards the Hokage’s son. The skirt she was wearing was shorter than her usual one. She was wearing the skirt she had worn in her teenage days since she was doing the washing up today and as she was looking through her wardrobe she had found it. The weird thing was that Ino was sure she had a lot of skirts and the more she thought about it the stranger it was to think that she had run out of them and was forced to wear this. It was almost as if someone had taken most of them and purposely left her with the short one.

Boruto at this point had taken off his shoes, socks, jacket and T-shirt. He looked himself up and down in the mirror and gave a satisfied hum, he thought he was hot and he knew a few girls thought so as well. His hands moved towards his pants and he looked down to see the bulge in them. He was hard. He turned his attention back to the MILF and crouched down to be at her level.

The tub was almost full of water and as she turned off the taps, Ino felt the boy lift up her skirt and she felt his eyes burning holes in her panty clad ass. The Genin dropped the skirt back down, stood up and began shifting off his trousers. The Chunin also stood up and after shaking some water off of her hands she stared at him and his body. She had to admit he was quite physically fit for his age and he did look quite cute. Boruto smirked at her and stopped trying to take off his clothes,  
“Why don’t you help me Mrs. Yamanaka?” She smiled back and moved to be closer to him, he was a guest so it was only right she was nice to him. She gently undid his belt and carefully lowered his trousers to his ankles. He stepped out of them. If Ino genuinely thought about the situation and how she was positioned: at crotch level of an unrelated 12 year old boy who was dressed in only his underwear, then she probably would have apologised and left the room, being flustered and a maybe even a little ashamed of her actions. But she didn’t.

Boruto’s hands moved into Ino’s hair and he pulled her face closer. Close enough so that her nose was pushing into his waist and her lips were gently kissing the underwear clad tip of his cock. At first, he gently thrust back and forth so his cock would get multiple kisses and after a few seconds Ino understood what he wanted and started doing her part. She kissed and kissed, with each one becoming wetter and wetter until she finished by sloppily dragging her tongue in a parabolic shape from the edge of Boruto’s underwear on one leg to the edge of the underwear on his other leg. Her tongue was so wet. So warm. And when it went over his cock she could feel all the individual veins and bumps in his cock.

Ino pulled away and a trail of spit followed her, still attaching her to his underwear. Boruto burned the sight into his memory and after pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, he turned his attention to the bath. He turned and left the woman on her knees and he stuck his hand into the bath double checking the temperature. He nodded contently and gingerly stepped in. He groaned as the warm water enveloped him. He let his eyes close and with his right hand hand he scooped up some water and threw it towards Ino.

She looked away so that nothing would get in her eyes as the water landed and soaked her.  
“Oh sorry! Did I get some water on you? You should probably take those wet clothes off or you’ll catch a cold.” Boruto practically mocked. She looked down at herself, her clothes were completely sodden and her hair sent rivulets of water down her face. She got to her feet and whipped her hair back so that it wasn’t in her eyes. She unzipped her skirt and it fell to the ground, pooling around her ankles. She undid her top and removed it slowly and again she let it fall to the floor. The boy in tub practically had to hold his jaw so it wouldn’t fall open: Ino Yamanaka standing there in a matching purple bra and pair of panties. The underwear itself was rich in colour and if one stared closely you could see the lacy material that was woven into them.

“Why don’t you join me?” He asked with an audible smile. Ino smiled back and walked over to him sensually, making sure to swing her hips as she did so. The Genin sat up more in the bath to make room for the Chunin and after giving the water a little pat like it was some kind of seat she joined him. Her long legs slipped into the water and her plump rear end made contact with the bottom of the tub. Both of them sat facing each other. Boruto was staring at Ino, her eyes, her breasts. Boruto was staring at her very, very hungrily.

For Boruto this was gonna be fun.


	2. Boruto and Ino Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better for Boruto.

They stayed in the bathtub for a while.

Neither of them really moved as they both soaked in the warm water. That was until Boruto picked up a small bar of soap that sat on the side of the bath and he dropped right between Ino’s legs.  
“Let me get that” he said before she had a moment to even attempt to reach it. He practically launched forward to grab the soap. He put his right hand on the woman’s inner thigh and his left wrapped round the soap. He looked up and smiled at her, their faces were close, he gave her thigh a little squeeze and shifted his hand so that his thumb was pushing onto her panties. Specifically the are that covered her pussy

He lifted the soap out of the water and held it so that it was over the woman’s head and he let his left hand “accidentally” drop it so that the soap fell into the line of her bust.  
“Whoops” he laughed, “I dropped it again.” He shifted his right hand again, moving it so it was entirely over Ino’s underwear. He gently pushed and slowly slid his fingers up and down all the while making sure to never let them leave her pussy. If the underwear wasn’t there, he would be fingering her. His left hand landed on her breasts and he groped them with such a force that the bar of soap shot upwards out of her cleavage. Ino gasped as she grew her head back, she didn’t want to meet his gaze nor let him see the blush on her face.

The Genin continued and even went a step further by shifting the material of her panties to side giving him access to her sex. Two of his fingers thrusted inside of the Chunin and she moaned loudly,  
“You like that don’t you?” He purred and began moving his fingers back and forth inside of her, “take off that bra and I’ll go further.” Ino started panting and nodded her head. She complied and moved her hands to her back to undid the clasp and the Hokage’s son had to hold back a squeal of delight as she tossed her bra across the room and he was presented with a view of her ample chest.

The bright pink nipples and perfectly clear skin of her breasts. He had had wet dreams of them ever since he had started going through puberty. His left hand clutched round her right breast with his thumb playing with the nipple while he closed the gap between him and the other with his mouth, gently suckling on the captured nipple. The woman moaned again and her hands moved to his head, playing with and ruffling his hair. Boruto added another finger. He increased his pace. Ino moaned again and again. The boys’s cock grew harder and harder and he could feel the woman’s sex twitch, she was getting close. She was loving this and Ino realised that in all her life she had never experienced so much pleasure from a simple fingering, no one had ever been this good, not any of her boyfriends or even those one or two girlfriends. Not even her own husband Sai. She started thrusting into his fingers, trying to get as much of them inside of her as possible. She was going to cum and she was going to cum hard.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” She panted. Ino arched her back and came shouting Boruto’s name as she did so. The Genin looked down at his hand inside of her as he physically felt her fluids swirl round it with the cum being visible from the ripples it’s caused in the warm bath water. The woman arched herself again and again as her orgasm continued and eventually ended. Once finished she relaxed and her body fell back into the water causing splash that sent water over the sides of the bath. Her chest rose and fall and Boruto released her nipples to take in sight of the woman’s breast jiggling.

She let her head rest on the headrest and she looked up at the ceiling. She was planning to rest until she felt the other occupant of the bath pull her by the wrists. Their positions were reversed with the Genin lying backwards and the Chunin lying on top of him.  
“My turn,” he growled. She nodded and slid his underwear down and his cock slapped her in the face, this action and her shock from it caused him to chuckle. She peeled back his foreskin and proceeded to wrap her delicate hands around his penis and began jerking him. But Boruto wasn’t satisfied. As soon as Ino looked up and opened her mouth to ask something he grabbed her head and slammed her down onto his cock. She gagged and tried to pull herself off but he didn’t relent and held her still. She calmed down and looked at his lustful eyes through her tear filled ones.  
“Just relax.” He cooed over and over again, “just relax.” After a few moments he felt her body loosen up then he ever so gently, almost lovingly lowered her head. He moved her slowly so that she could feel every inch of his cock slide into her throat and he kept going until her lips made contact with his pelvis.

This time it was Boruto’s turn to moan as one left him as he felt the sheer pleasure of his crush deepthroating him. Ino’s mouth and throat were so warm, so wet, so tight but that still didn’t describe it. There wasn’t a word in the English (nor Japanese) lexicon to describe the immense pleasure he was feeling right now.

However all good things must come to an end. He felt the Chunin tap on his thigh and just by looking at her steadily reddening face he could feel she needed air. Begrudgingly he let her remove herself from his cock, a loud gasp leaving her as the tip of his cock emerged from her mouth.  
“So you want a blowjob, huh?” She asked coyly, “you made me cum so let me give you one you won’t ever forget!” And with that her hands reached around his waist and her lips engulfed the head of his penis. An unmanly high pitched squeal left the Hokage’s son’s mouth as the older woman’s tongue circled around the tip of his cock. He was twitching and squirming in joy as his toes curled and his hands clutched tightly to the rim of the tub. His head shook from side to side and his eyes darted around the room as the woman’s tongue danced with his dick. Ino’s smiled around his cock and adjusted her position so she could fit more down her throat more easily in doing so she unintentionally raised her ass out of the water, treating Boruto to the sight of her whale tail and the plump, heart shaped ass that came with it. She saw his eyes focus on it and she gave her ass a playful shake to entice him further.

The Genin was beginning to feel a pressure in his ball but he was determined to not to cum since he wanted this blowjob to go on for as long as possible. However the Chunin had other ideas in her mind and she began to spell Boruto’s name letter by letter over the very tip of his cock. By the time Ino got to drawing the “O” of his name, she felt her mouth flood with his warm semen.

Th edges of his vision went white and his thrashing halted completely as his orgasm practically paralysed him. He was a little disappointed at the fact he didn’t last that long but the sheer force of his orgasm made up for it completely. Ino cheeks concaved as she carefully slid off of him. A loud popping sound being audible as his penis left her lips. Boruto smiled at her and she smiled at him as she opened her mouth to show him his seed. Her tongue was covered and as well as the bottom of her mouth.She sensually swirled her tongue, mixing the cum with her spit and painting her mouth white. She then craned her head backwards and loudly gargled his cum and then finally closing her mouth and swallowing, letting her head fall forward and letting out a content sigh. His eyes were glued to the show in front of him.

Boruto wished he had recorded that. The bath water itself was now lukewarm and the pair gradually removed themselves from the tub with Ino removing the bath plug and letting the water drain. While the boy picked up their clothes, taking a moment to admire the older woman’s bra. He turned to woman who now stood with one arm draped across her chest to cover her her breasts and holding her other out towards him gesturing for the article of clothing. The Hokage’s Son held it out to her and just at the last moment he pulled it back causing her to stumble forward slightly. This let Boruto shift all the clothes into one hand and spank her exposed ass with the other.

With two fingers from the hand he slammed her with, he tapped the back of her head. An almost tiny burst of blue flames chakra came from them when they made contact.  
“I don’t think you’ll need this for a while,” he spoke holding up the bra in his hands and letting the rest of the clothes fall in the crutch of his elbow, “Why don’t we go to the bedroom?” He removed his hand from her head and Ino smiled. “I’d love to.”

And so they walked through the house with Ino in front of Boruto so he could stare at her ass the whole way. They reached the bedroom and the boy had to admit he was impressed, this was a very nice bedroom, much nicer than any room his house and his house had the money from his ass of father going into it.

It was a large lavish room. As you entered the room you were presented with a view of a massive king sized bed. If you looked to you left and right you could see that the wall with the door was covered with multiple stylish ebony wardrobes and drawers. In the right corner of the room there was an elaborate and almost theatrically styled ebony vanity that went along nicely with the rest of the furniture. The walls themselves were white with thin ink-like black flowing patterns running over them with the window on the right wall being no exception, as it too had its white frame decorated with ink. Boruto had head Sai linked to draw and was a part time artist but he didn’t think he would be this good. The bed however was the magnum opus of the room. The white mattress sat in an embody frame that this time was highlighted by, what he guessed was, gold that ran through it completely. The covers and pillows of the bed were a deep rich purple and he could tell just by the way that the light reflected off of them that they were of very high quality and bespoke material. The covers and pillows also had both gold and black that flowed through them making them seamlessly connect with the frame of the bed and by extension the rest of the room. Boruto looked down and felt the soft purple carpet between his toes. He chuckled. This was a great fucking room.

Ino crawled sensually onto the bed. She flipped her hair back and stared at him with lust filled eyes. Without taking his eyes off the woman, he reached into his shorts and pulled out a handful of pills that he had snagged from his ass of a father’s medicine cabinet. He carelessly dropped all of the articles of clothing onto the floor and quickly swallowed the pills. Almost instantaneously, he felt his cock harden. It harder than it had ever been in his life. Looks like his dad was finally good for something.

The Chunin turned to lay on her back, lazily taking off her sodden panties and spreading her legs for the Genin. She winked at him. He dashed over. The woman pulled the boy close and they shared a deep kiss as his cock made its home inside of her pussy. She moaned into his mouth as she felt all 6 inches enter her, he was big for his age. Their tongues battled his hips crashed into hers over and over again. Boruto mentally laughed since she probably thought she was taking his virginity. How wrong she was…

He’d have to properly thank Aunt Hanabi for all of this later.

He broke the kiss and leaned back so that Ino still on her back but he was kneeling. He roughly grabbed her hips with his hands and lifted them so that they were off the ground. His hands used her ass for grip. He continued thrusting, this time even harder. Each time his pelvis made contact with her there was an audible smack in the room and Ino could swear she was going to have bruising later. She visibly shook with each connection. Her breasts jiggly rapidly, her head being smacking against the mattress and her hair flailing in every direction. Sai was never this rough and she loved it. Ino moaned and moaned, calling out Boruto’s name each time. He was so strong. He was so big. He was such a man.

Their lovemaking was interrupted however when they heard the front door open…

 


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun for Boruto

They both stopped, were still and just listened.

Boruto pulled out and dropped Ino onto the bed.  
“Go check who it is.” He grunted as he moved off of it threw the woman’s clothing at her. The Hogake’s Son annoyingly stared at one of the wardrobes, realising that he needed to do this if he wanted to get away with what he was doing. He opened the door and hid inside of it muttering curses under his breath all the while. He left the door ajar so he could both still hear and still partly see as he stood inside of it.

The Genin stared at the Chunin’s naked body as she quickly dressed herself. Forgoing underwear, Ino messily threw on her skirt and top and after running her hand once through her hair, she left the room. She left the door open and Boruto listened.  
  
Ino walked into her living room expecting to see her family but was confused to only discover her son Inojin who was already unpacking his stuff.  
“Hey honey….where’s your father?” She asked trying to act casually. Like she wasn’t just fucking one of his best friends in the other room.  
“We came back but the Hokage had to send him back out again.” Inojin’s eyes widened and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. “He told me to give this to you.” She took the letter and began reading:

 _Gorgeous, I’m sorry._  
_I know we had some plans this week. You and me. Alone._  
_But Naruto came to find me personally and explained to me this mission that I am currently on. It’s important and unfortunately no matter how much I want to tell you. I can’t, this is top secret and only Naruto, Shikimaru and I know about it.  
Don’t worry I won’t die. But I will be away for a while between two weeks and a month. I’m sorry if this causes you any inconvenience but I encourage you to do things that will keep you happily while I’m away._

 _I hope you and our son have fun without me._  
_Your loving husband.  
Sai._

She read over the note again and felt her wetness run down her leg. The mother only pulled away from it when she heard her son speak,  
“I’m gonna go to my room and finish some drawing I started with Dad” he said in a cheery voice as he smiled up at her.  
“You go do that.” She smiled back. Inojin turned to walk into his room and Ino stared at him the whole time. She waited for him to pass the threshold of his room and shut door. When she heard it click into place, she ran back to her bedroom.

Boruto fully opened the wardrobe door,  
“So Sai’s gone?” He teased. Ino nodded and handed him the letter. He grabbed it off of her then looked over it and gave a hum of approval. “Wonderful.” He said. “Tell Inojin you’re tired and that you’re going to bed.”  
“But its only 4 o’clock!” She protested.  
“Say you’re tired and you need the extra time for beauty sleep,” he was smug and crossed his arms.  
“Fine!” Ino grumbled, she didn’t need beauty sleep she was gorgeous enough already, “Inojin honey!” She called out in a sweet motherly tone, “I know it’s early but I’m going to get some extra sleep…for my beauty! So don’t make too much noise, okay?  
“Okay mom. Night!” He replied from his room. The Chunin turned back to face the Genin, her eyes drifted down to his still erect cock.  
“Does this door have a lock?” He asked.  
“Uh huh,” she replied with her eyes not leaving his cock.  
“Well then lock it.” She complied and locked the door. “I’m gonna have to find a way to keep you quiet so we don’t disturb Inojin.”

Later…

Ino moaned into her panty gag as Boruto thrusts increased in pace again. Her head was down as she stood on all fours gladly accepting his cock. It had been 2 and a half hours of straight fucking and both of them were soaked in sweat. Both parties had cum numerous times and now Ino’s fertile womb was filled with Boruto rich, warm semen. The boy’s breath was shallow and his cock was finally becoming softer since the effect of the pills was wearing off but he was determined to cum one last time.

He didn’t want to stop. He loved this. He loved seeing her breasts sway with each of his thrust. His crush’s pussy felt so good, like it was made for his dick. The one thing he didn’t like was how quiet they’d had to be because he didn’t want Inojin to find out. He liked Inojin, they were good friends and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. However he probably wouldn’t take it well if he told him that he fucked his mom and was planning to keep fucking her. Yeah that wouldn’t go down so well. Maybe he could give him his mom? No. He liked his mom. Aunt Hanabi on the other hand, Boruto believed he could part with. Although she did help him out, his mom could probably help him out from now on.

The Hokage’s son pulled back on the woman’s messy and tangled hair. With one final thrust, harder than all the ones that came before it. He orgasmed. He felt a back blast of cum splatter onto his hip due to the sheer volume of his semen inside of her. The boy pulled out and fell on top of the woman who also gave out when she felt his weight on her so they both ended up falling onto the bed. Boruto lay on Ino, her hair blanketing his face while his semen slowly spilled from her pussy and began soaking her thighs and staining the sheets. The Genin languidly rolled himself off of the Chunin and lay on his back, gasping for air. He slowly looked downwards to his now flaccid cock. He hit the side of the bed in frustration, mentally cursing himself for not bringing more of those pills.

Ino, who had buried her face into the mattress in order to muffle a scream of pleasure since she knew the panty gag wouldn’t be enough, also raised her head. She could not feel her legs. She had cum so much that she could not feel them. She had to turn back to look over at them to make sure they were even still there and she saw the mass of cum that spilled from them. She would be sore later. She also flipped onto her back and with shaking hands she gradually removed the pair of panties from her mouth that had received a thorough covering of her saliva. She turned her head to the right to face Boruto, who turned his head to face her back. She leaned in for a kiss and he reciprocated and as they kissed a long deep kiss her hand found his and their fingers intertwined. Boruto broke the kiss and started speaking,  
“So this was fun.”  
“Yeah, it was.” She let out a contented sigh.  
“I think this should become a permanent arrangement.” He said seriously  
“What?...”  
“This should be permanent especially since we fucked!” He said getting a little annoyed now.  
“We might have had sex,” Ino spoke quickly, trying to defend herself. “But I’ve got a husband and I don’t want him to ever know about this, No one can.” Boruto sighed and wrapped an arm around the woman, subtly pressing two fingers against her temple, there was a small blue flame.  
“We are dating. You are my girlfriend.” He removed his hand from her head.  
“Yeah…we are, I am. I think your pretty cute by the way and that was even before we fucked,” she let out a small chuckle. The Hokage’s son smirked,  
“You don’t really love your husband do you, I mean Sai’s nice and you want the best for him but…” the hand he had wrapped round her squeezed and fondled her breast, “…you also want the best for yourself, don’t you?”

“Yeah…I do…” Boruto could see that Ino’s eyes were unfocused, with his other hand he roughly slapped her across the cheek which caused her eyes to fly open and focus instantly, staring intently into his.  
“Then cut him loose in the next few weeks, say it just isn’t working out.”  
“What about Inojin?...” there was dread in her voice  
“Don’t worry about him, I’ll make sure he’s just fine.” He said with the same overly sweet tone he had used earlier in the day. There was a pause.  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.” He said in a voice that she thought was wholeheartedly but in reality was barely even halfheartedly.

Boruto let out a large yawn, he was clearly exhausted from his hard day of work. “I’m gonna catch some shut eye. Night Ino. Remember your MINE. He mumbled out as sleep quickly overtook him.  
“Night, I’m yours.” Ino replied as she closed her eyes, snuggled up to him and let the sound of his breathing send her drifting off to sleep.

Later…

The Hokage’s son’s eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings, momentarily confused on where he was. Oh yeah, he had done it. He had fucked his crush and if he remembered correctly everything had gone exactly to plan, meaning Ino Yamanaka was his new girlfriend. He smiled, life was so good and it was only gonna get better for him. The Chunin was holding him lovingly and after chuckling at the sight, the Genin gently untangled himself from her limbs, making sure not to wake her.

He jumped out of the bed and turned to look at the sight of her. The cover stopped just above her naval leaving the woman’s chest clear for anyone to see. He stared at her full breasts as they rose and fall as well as her wet and full lips that were slightly parted as she breathed. She was such a MILF Boruto thought, he then sniffed and realised he could still faintly smell his semen in room. Nice. He dressed himself and was about to leave through the window, even though it was still early morning he didn’t want to run the risk of Inojin seeing him, when he realised he should properly say his goodbyes to her.

The boy grabbed her underwear that lay on the floor, keeping them as souvenirs. He stuffed the bra and panties into his jacket pockets and scooted over towards Ino. He turned her face towards himself, gently stoking her hair as he did so and leaned in for a kiss. His lips connected with hers and she let out a small chuckle in her sleep, probably dreaming. Boruto smiled and stood back up and while keeping her head turned, he leaned his hips into her. Gently grinding his cock into her sleeping face. Ino and him were gonna have a great relationship he thought.

The Hokage’s son turned to leave and jumped out of her window into Konohagakure. He moved from rooftop to rooftop occasionally looking down to see the first few shops open up. He went past his father’s office and gave it the finger as he did so, he also did the same for Hokage rock. Boruto eventually made it to his house. He stretched as he casually strolled up to the front door. He opened it lazily.  
“I’m home!” He called, he heard some shuffling from upstairs. The boy turned to look at the clock and cringed when he read the time: 7:02. That was way too early for anyone to be up, guess this is what going to bed dearly does to you. He chuckled at his own thoughts but his chuckling stopped and his head snapped round as soon as he heard someone coming down the stairs.

Hinata Hyuuga, Boruto’s mom, entered the room wearing her nightgown.  
“Hi sweetie!” She said. Boruto had bought her that nightgown.  
“Where’s the asshole?” He had bought it recently.  
“He’s off working,” she sighed. Hinata moved towards her son.  
“Himiwari’s still asleep?” They were now only inches apart.  
“Yep.”

Boruto launched himself forward, his lips smashing into Hinata‘s and his arms wrapping snuggly around her waist. They kissed longer and deeper than any mother and son should kiss with the son’s hands snaking their way downwards and grabbing hold of the mom’s large ass cheeks that were covered by the white sheer, almost see-through material of her gown. A gown that ended right below her ass and showed a very generous amount of cleavage, so much so that the edges of her areole were visible. However that wasn’t saying much consider her nipples and pussy was basically visible through it anyway. Yes, this gown certainly was special.

The kiss finally ended. Boruto gazed at his mother. At his first girlfriend. The one he practiced on and the one that stole his virginity. He was sure her, Ino and whoever else he thought looked hot would all get on well together and in a couple of days he was planning to bring Ino over so all three of them could have time together. But right now it was time to live in the moment.

“Get down on your knees and open your mouth.” He commanded and she obliged.

 


	4. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before for Boruto

On this beautiful morning everything was well, especially in the Uzumaki household. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Hinata was sucking.

Boruto let his hands rest at his sides, his mother knew what he liked. Her head rapidly bobbed up and down his dick, her tongue rapidly swirling around it and her well trained throat easily being able to accommodate him. The boy moaned loudly as his mom’s expert technique caused him immense pleasure. The woman stopped letting her tongue swirl about the head of his penis and shot her soft and manicured hands up to tenderly pump it then after a few seconds she removed them and in one breath she slowly – almost torturously – slid down his cock. Her mouth taking more and more of it. More and more until her lips met his pelvis and her tongue gently lapped at the edges of his balls.

Hinata knew that her son loved the feeling of her throat and she began to feel his dick twitch. She felt his precum in her mouth and felt it slide down her throat, all the while his twitching continued. Hinata knew her boy was going to---

Boruto moaned again and came. She felt the taste of salt bubble up from her throat and the woman gladly and greedily swallowed her son’s semen, sending out her right hand to massage his now wet balls to try and drain as much cum as she could from them. It flowed down her throat like water in a river and she couldn't be happier. Hinata swallowed the last shots of cum and removed herself from his dick. Once of she did, she gave the head of penis a nice loving kiss and stared up at him. Boruto just stood there in awe,  
“You’re a really fucking good cocksucker,” he said still stunned by the quality of the fellatio he had just received. Hinata giggled and stood, Boruto staring at her breasts as they jiggled.  
“Well I’ve had a lot of practice recently.”  
“Yes you have.” He purred. Both of them heard movement upstairs, Himawari must have woken up. Looks like they were gonna have to postpone any further lovemaking.

The youngest member of the Uzumaki household tiredly moved down the stairs in her pyjamas while still rubbing her eyes. Both Hinata and Boruto turned to face her, standing close enough that they’re shoulders were touching with the boy being slightly behind his mother for reasons…  
“Morning mommy, morning big brother,” she yawned.  
“Morning sweetie!” Hinata gave a small wave, “did you sleep well?”  
“Yeah!” She yawned again, “but something loud woke me up!”  
“I wonder what that was?” The Hokage’s son asked but his mother and him both knew.  
“Can I have some breakfast?” The youngest child asked.  
“Sure, go sit at the table and I’ll make the both of you something.” Himawari cheered as she ran to the table and just as Hinata started moving she felt a hand on her ass. Her son’s hand. He squeezed and shook one of her cheeks up and down rapidly, entranced by the way his mother’s flesh jiggled. She had an almost cartoonishly large and beautiful ass and Boruto loved it.

He let her go and gave her a final small spank and they both proceeded to Himawari with Boruto joining his younger sister at the table. It didn’t take long for Hinata to make breakfast and both of her children ate with glee. Himawari asked why she didn’t have anything and Hinata responded by saying that she had already ate.

Once finished their meals the youngest member of the family suggested they went out together for a family day trip and both her mother and brother agreed, telling her it was an amazing idea. They discussed what to do and settled on a tour of the village and a picnic. Boruto cleaned up the dishes since he was the only one who was properly changed to go out. Once finished, and he finished quickly for two reasons: he couldn’t be bothered doing it properly; he wanted to help his mom pick out her clothes, he darted upstairs. He made sure that his footfalls were almost muted as he didn’t want his sister to hear him come upstairs and then perhaps walk in on him and their mother.

He opened his door and smiled at the sight of his mother’s naked and exposed ass facing him as she had bent down to pick up the nightgown that she that had dropped on the floor. He shut the door quietly and spanked her ass, grabbing her attention. She turned to face him, swinging her hips as she did so.  
“Is there something you wanted sweetie?” She asked drawing out her words  
“There’s a lot of things I want,” He said hungrily looking up and down her exposed body, “but since were going out I’ll have to just settle for choosing what you wear!”

He turned to Hinata’s wardrobe and began examining her clothing. He sighed. It was all so conservative which Boruto chalked up to the fact that his mother and him had only become more intimate recently. He messily threw clothes all around the room. He was beginning to think that it was pointless and that he would never find anything, since the only really sexy piece of clothing she had was the nightgown and he had only made her buy it a couple of days ago, until he stumbled upon an old pair of shorts.  
“Now what are these?” He commented holding up to her.  
“Oh those,” she spoke analysing the dark blue article of clothing, “those are ancient, I wore those when I was almost 20 around the time your father and I really started dating. They were tight for me back then!” She laughed, “I don’t think they’ll fit me now.” She gestured to hips, that were large in her youth and had only widened in adulthood after giving birth.  
“Mom, don’t insult yourself! You’re barely a day after thirty!” He exclaimed, manipulating her. It was true that Hinata looked amazing for her age, so did all of the women in her age group in Konohagakure. But Hinata especially looked beautiful. Despite not being in her 20s anymore she had no wrinkles, her stomach was still flat, and her assets were taught and cellulite free. She was a goddess, one his ass of a father did not deserve and one Boruto was happy to say belonged to him.

“Besides the tighter the better.” He growled, “it will make your ass look even better and I’ll hardly be able to keep my eyes and probably hands off of it.”  
“You sure? She asked nervously  
“100%.” The boy threw them at his mother, “now put them on while I look for a top for you.” He went back to searching but quickly turned back, “Oh and turn around so your ass is facing me when you put them on, I want to see your massive cheeks squeeze in there!” He grinned and resumed his searching.

Not long after that he found an old grey sheer leaf village shirt. He didn’t see many of these now but he had heard they were pretty common place a decade or so ago, he was pretty sure nearly all the adults had them. It was pretty plain but it was tight and after a few cuts and tears he turned it into a tank top. When looking back at his mother he was greeted by a heartwarming sight. Hinata had gotten the shorts past her legs and was beginning to struggle now as they began to get stuck on her thighs. Boruto held his breath as after a little tug his mother had gotten the shorts up to her butt. With great difficulty, she attempted to pull the skintight material around the beautiful circumference of her ass. An ass that he thought you could bounce a coin off of. After hearing her breath hitch, he saw the cheeks of her ass descend into into them. The shorts themselves struggled to hold them, ending just at the start of her legs. The crack of her ass creating a crevasse in the article of clothing.  
“Wear this as well,” he said his eyes glued to his mother’s body.  
The top went on much easier than the shorts and after a few seconds she was dressed. The sheer top not being see through but still being tight enough to suspend her breasts and from the right perspective the silhouette of her nipples could be seen through them.

He stood there and took in the sight. His mother was so beautiful, so sexy, so slutty. He embraced he and she returned the it. He looked up at her and she looked down at him and they kissed passionately.  
“Mommy? Big Brother?” They heard Himawari cry out, they knew it was time to go.  
Before they left the bedroom Hinata heard Boruto whisper,  
“Your gonna give me a lap dance at the picnic.” The woman walked in front of the boy with his eyes never straying from that big eclipsing ass. The sight really put things into perspective for him. About how much things had improved. Boruto began reminiscing...

  
…3 Months Earlier…

  
He had been left with his grandfather and aunt again. His mom was busy with Himawari and his ass of a father had decided to take him there as a sort of bonding trip. He didn’t mind his relatives but he there was no way in hell he was going to bond with his old man. It was late, the moon was in shining in the night sky and the Hokage’s son was sulking in his room after yet another vicious argument with him, it was late and the boy was sitting on the floor while looking through his window up to the moonlit starry sky.

He heard a knock and saw the old fashioned Japanese door slide open, the Hyuuga estate was a very old fashioned and traditionally styled building. It revealed none other than his Aunt Hanabi. She offered him a warm but slightly sad smile,  
“Hey.” She said simply.  
“Hey,” he replied. There was a pause.  
“Can I come in?” She asked gently, her smile widening slightly and the woman herself leaning forward.  
“Sure,” Boruto huffed. He was still annoyed with his dad and now he was in a bad mood and as much as he didn’t want to be an ass, like him, he still couldn’t help his tone of voice. Hanabi sighed at his response yet entered the room all the same. She looked around, fiddling with her hands and looking about the barren guest room trying to find a way to start the conversation. Eventually she started speaking,  
“So enjoying your time here so far?” She inquired gingerly. Boruto tossed his head,  
“Yeah it’s been great,” he muttered sarcastically under his breath.  
“May I sit next to you?” Again Hanabi spoke carefully, trying not to irritate the clearly angry child.  
“Go for it.”

The Hokage’s son shifted to right slightly and his Aunt joined him on the floor. They sat in silence for a few moments with older woman enjoying the younger boy’s company and the boy trying to enjoy her’s. After a while he spoke up,  
“I don’t mean to be rude but is there something you wanted?”  
“I don’t want anything from you. I just want to help you.” She turned his head to face him, her hand grabbing one of his.  
“I don’t need any help.” He pulled his hand away. This time she sighed.  
“Can you at least hear me out? Please.” She asked kindly and plainly.  
“Fine!” He relented.

Hanabi lifted her hands up so they could both be easily seen by the two of them,  
“Look I think things have been really rough for you lately and I want to try and do something about it.” She took a deep breath then her Byakugan activated and a small blue flame of chakra emerged from her fingertips. The fire stayed and burned softly as she spoke,  
“This is a very secret Hyuuga technique that has been passed down from generation to generation. Even then only a select few know about it within each generation, I am one of those people.  
Your grandfather nor your mother know about this.  
You must swear to me that you will not tell anyone about this. This never leaves  
The clan and it never leaves this room. Understand?”

Even though he was known for his immature behaviour, Boruto could still behave himself when the situation required him to do so. His eyes focussed on his aunt’s fingers, his ears on her words. He nodded. “Good. This technique is very special and very powerful. You must swear that you will never abuse it.” He nodded and she stared at him directly in the eyes, making it 100% sure he was taking this seriously. “The technique itself is quite simple: all it requires is one to channel chakra into their fingertips like so; press an exact spot on their target’s head and finally say what they want them to do and they will obey.” The boy snorted and Hanabi punched his arm. “I’m serious!” She screamed at him and pointed at her eyes, “the Byakugan allows its user to see the chakra points in the body however what many don’t know is that there are hidden chakra points in the brain and the fact that these points can be manipulated in turn the brain can be manipulated and in turn the person can be manipulated.”

He looked at her intently...stunned into silence.  
“Why are you telling me this?” He asked in awe.  
“Because I think your father is too hard on you and maybe from time to time you could use this and get out of an argument and or punishment. I concerned for you.” Boruto was genuinely touched by that. However his mood really didn’t change.  
“But what’s the point? I don’t have a Byakugan!” He exclaimed. He was frustrated with everything. He was frustrated with himself and the fact he didn’t have him family’s stupid white eyes.  
“You don’t need the Byakugan, I’ll just teach you where the points in the brain are. It will be harder for you to do and you will probably have to use them multiple times in order for it to work but you’ll get better over time.” Hanabi tried to console him, “besides I don’t expect you to start fighting with this technique, it’s only to occasionally use on your father just so things are a littler better for you at times.” Now he was intrigued since he really didn’t like how things were going in his life right now between school and the Hokage, he wouldn’t mind things being even a little tiny bit better. She smiled and he smiled back but the smile quickly dropped as she opened her mouth again,  
“You need to promise me that you will never abuse this.”  
“…okay”  
“You need to say ‘I Promise’”  
“I promise never to abuse this power!”

They spent the next few hours training together. Hanabi showing her nephew where the hidden chakra points on the brain were, making sure he could channel the right amount of chakra into his fingers and more importantly how to do it with complete secrecy so that his dad or whoever else was his target wouldn’t know he was even doing it. It took a while, maybe more than a while but as the sun rose Boruto was finally able to quickly and consistently summon up the ability in his fingers and he could name and pinpoint all the locations he would have to try and connect them with. All that was left now was a test.

Breakfast was quite normal that morning. Aunt Hanabi and Boruto’s grandfather Hiashi knelt on one side of the table and Boruto and Naruto sat on the other. They were all talking and eating normally until Hanabi gave Boruto a wink and distracted the two older men with a story about an incident she had had in the village a few days ago. It was a funny story and had both men’s attention as they laughed and hung on every word.

Stealthily the boy looked at his right hand under the table, he summoned chakra towards his finger tips and within a second there was a small blue flame there. Staring towards his father’s head, he pinpointed the exact midpoint of the back of his short yellow hair. Rapidly his fingers dashed to that spot and gently tapped on it and in that moment Boruto spoke at an inaudible volume to the other occupants of the table,  
“You’re gonna be a whole lot nicer to me from now on.” He removed his hand and let it sit on his lap. His father didn’t react a tall for a second, the command setting in. They he was fine again, laughing at Hanabi’s story like nothing had ever happened.

Time for the test.

The boy lifted the glass of water that he was drinking with his breakfast and “accidentally” spilled it all over his father. Out of instinct he cringed expecting his dad to yell at him. He waited and waited. But nothing. He looked up at the man and saw him smiling back down towards him,  
“It’s fine,” he said gesturing to the large stain on his shirt, “it’s just water.”

Now Naruto wasn’t an angry man who abused his son. However he wasn’t exactly the kindest and most understanding guy especially when that son had, in his eyes, made it his life purpose to hate him and annoy him. So when his father had a genuinely amicable response, Boruto smirked. It had worked. Hanabi had been watching the altercation while telling her story and felt happy in seeing the outcome and the joy of the boy’s face. She had done the right thing and she could sleep well knowing she had shown kindness, helped a person and now they would undoubtedly spread that kindness out.

The next few days passed in a blur. Boruto and Hanabi continued to practice and she explained some of the finer details of the technique. One couldn’t manipulate another mind with something completely random and extreme for example telling a person to jump off a cliff, they had to either be in line with established personality traits or ideas had to be developed gradually. The latter also played into another factor: you had to use the technique multiple times on one person to make it last. So if her wanted his dad to be nicer he was going to have to be busy for the next few months. The aunt also made her nephew promise one more thing to her. He could never abuse this ability. It was sacred and doing so would be morally wrong. Boruto, like her wither her other conditions, promised.

The day had finally come when the Uzumaki’s had to leave the estate to go back home.  
It had only been a week but for Boruto it had felt life changing. He was in his Aunt’s debt and as his father and him said there goodbyes he made sure to give her a hug as a thank you even though for him it would never make up for the ability she had given him. The ability to be happy and have a content life.

He had used the technique multiple times on his father and now they got on well. They walked through the bustling streets of he village talking to each other and actually having fun for once. That was until Shikamaru appeared and grabbed Naruto telling him it was an emergent and that the Kazekage needed his help. With an apology to Boruto, Naruto and his advisor left leaving him alone. It was ad if the whole week was pointless and the boy hated his father more than ever. What was the point in getting on with him if he was just gonna leave? The Hoakge’s son wasn’t stupid and he knew that it would be idiotic to use the technique to make his father stop being the Hokage, the village needed him.

Boruto took a long, indirect way home. All the time he was thinking. The village needed his father.  
He didn’t.  
He didn’t.  
He never needed him.  
And now with his new power he would never ever need him.

Boruto was angry when he got home and upon stomping into his house and roughly slamming the door shut he was greeted to the sight of a person he did need in his life: his mom. In all honesty he felt bad for his mom and sister, his mom especially since she was married to a man who was hardly home, who hardly took care of her. His ass of a father didn’t deserved Hinata. Hinata was so kind, so loving, so beautiful…

Hinata belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of this fic will be dedicated to all those Boruto x Hinata lovers!
> 
> Update:  
> Apologies, but the next few chapters of this fic will probably take a while as I am now in my exam leave and I need to do a lot of work for school. They are coming and being written but I can’t give you a release date.


	5. Boruto and Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto has a sudden revelation.

She stood in the hallway, blocking her son’s path.

Her hands resting on the curve of her hips and her full lips pouting in concern for him. She was about to ask what happened when Boruto closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. This was unexpected but not unwelcome and Hinata  returned the action with love.  
“I love you Mom.” He said seriously, there was more weight in his words than Hinata could ever know.  
“I love you too, do you want to talk about something?” She spoke gently. He shook his head against her. The woman let out a small sigh but relented, if he didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to talk. They stayed like this for a while and eventually the blonde haired boy pulled away and went upstairs to his room.

Boruto stayed up in his room for a while. He lay of his head facing the ceiling…just thinking. He was going to make their lives better. His, his little sister and his mother. With this new power he was gonna show them how much of an ass Naruto Uzumaki really was.

The next 8 weeks moved by very quickly for the Hokage’s son. He had promised Aunt Hanabi that he wouldn’t abuse the power but he himself was never big on promises and besides he wasn’t hurting anyone. Well maybe his dad but he did not fucking count. He had started off small, only occasionally channeling chakra to his fingers and reaching upwards in order to tap the back of the Hokage’s head when no one else was looking. In the hallway of the house or when his dad fell asleep in his office, he would sneak in and use the power there. Usually it was just to make him forgive Boruto when he told him later about how he got in trouble at school. More recently he would put an idea in his Dad’s head that would make his mom get annoyed at him, like he would tell him to drop his plate later on in the day and he would do it or he would tell him to raise his voice and later on that would happen also. All of these actions and the intended affect and now Himawari and even Hinata were beginning to get a little annoyed at Naruto every now and then.

In all honesty Boruto thought that everything was going great. He was finally getting what he wanted but after a while it felt like he was missing something. The worst part was that he could never put his finger on it. He’d be at home lazing about, his Mom would yell at his Dad and what used to give him joy now gave him nothing.

Maybe what he was doing wasn’t right?

The blonde haired boy thought about stopping. Thought about letting things go back to the way they were. The thing really made him want to stop was the fact that one night his little sister had come crying into his room, bawling about how she could their parents screaming at each other again. Boruto knew he was an ass but he wasn’t as much of an ass as his father to let the tears of little girl to be for nothing. So one day he woke, he went to school and on his way back he made the decision. He would end this and completely forget everything Aunt Hanabi had taught him. He was definitely 100% going to stop. That was until…

…he was walking home after school when he overheard some older Genin talking  
“The Hokage’s wife is such a Milf!” One of them commented as he threw a rock in the air to emphasise his point.  
“Hinata Hyuuga?” The other one responded.  
“Yeah her! Think about it: those beautiful tits! That massive ass!” He started moving about, gesturing each time he spoke. “I wish I could spend some time with her!” His friend just started laughing at him and he scowled. Boruto moved away after that and again started thinking.  
Hinata did belong to him, she was his mother and because of this he had never looked at her as a woman. To be honest until a year ago he had never looked at any girl as a woman but puberty was hitting him and now there were some he really loved, like Inojin’s mother. He had giant crush on her. Hell he even had a wet dream about her once. Ino was hot. And those guys over there thought his Mom was hot. But wasn’t incest bad? At most he thought his mother was cute, he would never do anything with her.

That is what Boruto believed, it is what he had believed his entire life. And it was what he thought he would believe his entire life until later that very same day.

He was in his house walking to the bathroom. He got to the door and when he opened it, he saw a sight that rocked his world. His mother had just gotten out of the shower and was currently standing there naked with her back facing him. His eyes were glued to the curve of her hips and what lay just below them. That ass. That guy wasn’t lying, his Mom had a massive ass. Perfectly plump, perfectly taught. The boy felt his his underwear get uncomfortable. She began to wrap the towel around her hourglass body and turned, not expecting her son to be standing there, she jumped. The shock caused the towel to slip from her grasp slightly and fall, exposing those beautiful full breasts to her son, whose mouth dropped open at the sight. She gasped and lifted the towel back over herself in a poor attempt to hide her modesty. Boruto was speechless and his Mom equally so. They awkwardly nodded at each other and Hinata hurried past him and into her and Naruto’s bedroom, what she didn’t see was Boruto’s gaze follow her as she left and disappeared from his view.

  
Later…

  
The Hokage’s son didn’t think he would ever be masturbating to his mother. Yet here he was on his bed, jerking himself off. He couldn’t get her out of his head, he couldn’t get those guys words out his head. He began to realise something. Something that both scared and enticed him. Hinata Hyuuga, his own mother, was a Milf. A Milf that belonged to him. A Milf, that if he played his cards right, would only be his.

Over the next few days Boruto would stare at his mother whenever he could, he would of course only really stare at specific parts of her body. Hinata never really noticed but Himawari did. One time after lunch, when their Mom had taken the plates to wash them in the sink, she had decided to ask her big brother,  
“Boruto! Why do you keep staring at Mommy’s boobies?” Her brother’s head whipped round to face her, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. He chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck and then after making sure that their Mom hadn’t noticed he grabbed his little sister out of her chair and carried her to another room.  
“What did you say?” He asked angrily. Himawari was a little frightened but answered his question,  
“I’ve seen you looking at Mommy a lot, her boobies and her butt! Why do you..” Boruto threw his hand over he mouth to stop her from talking, there was a fire in his eyes.  
“Himawari you’re my little sister and I love you but whatever you think you’ve been seeing you’re wrong. You’re so wrong that you’re never gonna talk about this to anyone ever again! Okay?” He removed his hand from her mouth,  
“I’m wrong?” He nodded rapidly,  
“I’ve been staring at Mom cause I love her!” The blonde haired boy cheered. Himawari looked up him. She was confused,  
“Why can’t I talk about it to anyone?” She tilted her head inquisitively.  
“Because it’s secret.” He said rolling his eyes and Himawari started laughing,  
“It’s a secret you love Mom!” Boruto growled,  
“No!...Yes!...Whatever!” He sighed, “just don’t mention it, okay?”  
“Okay!” She smiled and Boruto smiled back.

The Hokage’s son waited for his perfect moment to strike: it was the afternoon, his ass of a father was away working, his little sister was in the garden. It was just him and Hinata. His Hinata. She was sweeping the floor and Boruto pretended to go to the kitchen to grab some food. He made sure he was in the exact right position behind her, the tiny blindspot that the Byakugan had. He waited. He crouched. He sent chakra to flare at tips of his index and forefinger on his right hand. He dashed forward. He struck.

His fingers connected to the back of his mother’s head and he whispered,  
“You aren’t good with your Byakugan and you don’t have good peripheral vision.” That would make things easier for him he thought as he removed his fingers. It took a moment for the command to kick in and for a few seconds Hinata was catatonic. However once it registered she went right back to normal like nothing had happened. Boruto cackled and the woman asked what was so funny he didn’t reply verbally but he did slide round behind her and again his fingers lit up with chakra and he tapped the back of her head again, this time was easier since his Mom’s censor abilities had been weakened. He whispered the previous command again to make sure in sunk in but he also whispered a new one,  
“You love me, you really love me.” He dropped his hand again and Hinata was catatonic again and then went back to normal. Boruto cackled again. This process happened again and he whispered the previous commands as well as a new one, “you are more confident.” The process and the comments repeated over and over again.

“You aren’t good with your Byakugan and you don’t have good peripheral vision.”  
“You love me, you really love me.”  
“You are more confident.”  
“You love every aspect of me and you love me in every way.”  
“You don’t care what people think.”  
“You fantasise about me”  
“You love your body and aren’t embarrassed about it.”

“You love me SEXUALLY.”

Hinata was catatonic for longer after that one and for a few moments…Boruto thought he had fucked up. But then she went back to sweeping and Boruto let out a sigh of relief, Boruto walked round her so that he was in front of him. She saw him lift his eyes to look at him, a faint blush visible on her cheeks.  
“Hey Mom, everything okay?” He asked with a false amount of care, like he didn’t know the answer.  
“I…I…I’m fine!” She replied hurriedly, averting her eyes like she’d been caught in the act. She had been.  
“Sure….” Boruto drew out the word to make it sound like he was unconvinced. “Is Himawari in the back garden?” Hinata nodded and Boruto went on, “it’s really warm outside today,” he smirked, “You know what I think I’m gonna go outside and sunbathe! Why don’t join me Mom!” Before the older woman could respond the blonde haired boy already shot upstairs to get changed. She thought for a moment. It’s true the weather was really good outside and they probably wouldn’t get a day as good for a while. Why not? Hinata dropped the broom and also went upstairs to change her clothes.

Boruto emerged from the house and strolled into the garden. He was wearing a pair of orange swim shorts and nothing else. He looked around for his little sister and saw her sleeping on the grass, the warmth must have made her tired. Himawari was a heavy sleeper and that meant she probably wouldn’t be awake for a while, looks like it was his lucky day. The Hokage’s heard the backdoor slide open and turned around. Wow. Hinata Hyuuga stood there shamelessly, she was wearing a bikini that was in the colour of Konohagakure headband blue. The bikini itself was obviously made for the average size however Hinata was not your average size and Boruto could see the material struggling to contain her “assets.” She swung her hips as she walked over to her son, her breasts bouncing with each step.  
“You look beautiful Mom.” Boruto praised and Hinata blushed as she stopped a few inches away from him, her son’s eyes glued to her large line of cleavage. The blonde haired boy noticed that his Mom’s nipples were hard and poking visibly through her bikini top and after looking downwards, even though he didn’t want to look away from her breasts, he could see her wetness soaking through her underwear.

He smiled and looked back up to her face, catching a glimpse of her cleavage again on the way of course. He stared closely at her face: her eyes were slightly lidded and her lips were wet and slightly parted. The Hokage’s son gripped his Mom’s face and he pulled her down towards his height, their eyes met and they kissed. Initially their lips just pecked each other’s due to Boruto’s inexperience and Hinata’s insecurity about kissing him. However after a few seconds, Hinata gained her confidence and she took control. And take control she did. Her hands dug into his hair and Boruto felt her tongue invade his virgin mouth. The boy swore that he could faintly hear the sound her wetness dripping onto the grass.

The woman’s tongue both battered and massaged his while equally exploring every inch of his mouth, the boy didn’t know a kiss could feel so good. He moaned loudly into her mouth and his knees began to feel weak. He crashed down onto the grass with his mother falling on top of him. Her breasts spilled from her bikini bra, the material relenting and breaking apart after trying to contain such a sizeable bust. His hands instantly found themselves groping them and they roughly played with them like a toddler played with his toys. Now it was Hinata’s turn to moan. He twisted her nipples, he pulled her breasts apart to let them clap back together, he pulled them out as far they would go, all of these actions let his Mom’s voice jumping up and down in pitch from the immense pleasure her chest was receiving.

The kiss finally ended with both parties taking time to inhale deep breaths and to make sure Himawari was still asleep. After doing both things, they returned to the task at hand: sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be more smut in this chapter but it was getting really, really long so I’ve decided to divide this into two. The next chapter will practically comprises entirely of Boruto x Hinata incest....so if that’s your thing I hope your looking forward to it.


	6. Boruto and Hinata Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go better than Boruto expected.

Boruto felt Hinata’s hand on the bulge in his swim shorts.

His Mom fondled his cock through the thin orange material. In return, the Hokage’s son’s hands moved there way to her ass and spanked it. She moaned as her ass cheeks wobbled and the boy’s hands grabbed onto her small blue bikini bottoms. He yanked on them roughly giving her a severe wedgie. She grit her teeth as the material dug and rubbed roughly against her pussy.  
“Oh fuck you Boruto!” She purred in a dirty voice. The boy continued to pull roughly on her underwear and a faint whimper escaped her lips, “S…Stop!” She relented with another moan.  
“Fine,” his hands found her breasts again he pushed his Mom off of himself.

She landed on the grass with a thud. The woman was about to get up off of her back when her son grabbed her and flipped her onto her front, her large voluptuous breasts being squished into the ground. For a few seconds Hinata didn’t know what was going to happen but when she felt Boruto’s hand come into to contact with one of her ass cheeks again — she knew what he was planning.

His hand smacked against the supple and ample flesh of her ass. He did this over and over again. The smacks being hard enough that it was audible and left red handprints with each connection. She groaned in pain with each it hit and kicked her legs in the air. Hinata tried to get up but her son held her back down,  
“Stop moving!” He commanded as his attack on her ass increased in both pace and strength. Hinata, as quietly as she could so she wouldn’t wake her daughter, screamed. Boruto took this as a sign that his job on this part of her body was done and for his big finish he gave her one final wedgie, a wedgie that was so strong that it made the material snap and fall apart. As this happened Hinata arched her back and then promptly collapsed as the dark blue bikini material launched itself against her pussy.

The mother lay down on her stomach panting while he shuffled around to her front. As soon as she felt him over her, blocking out the sun, she smirked,  
“You’re a bad boy Boruto,” she teased, he smirked,  
“Oh I know I am,” he began to giddily remove his shorts, “you know I’ve always wanted to know what a BJ feels like!” His shorts lay round his ankles and he leant back so that most of his weight was supported by his hands that were propping him up from behind. Hinata licked her lips and took hold of her son’s semi erect penis.

She pumped it until it reached full erection and then with the love and care that only a mother could have, she peeled back his foreskin. She heard his breath hitch as his sensitive glands were exposed to the elements. She took the head into her mouth and Boruto had to cover his mouth as he screamed loudly in pleasure. The woman moaned at the taste, her son tasted much better than her husband. Her tongue blanketed his head, scooping up as much of his precum as possible. The blonde haired boy started thrusting. He wanted to have this amazing feeling all over his dick not just the head. Hinata indulged him and gradually took more and more of him inside of her. She was about halfway there when she felt his thrusts grow rapid.

She let his penis escape from her mouth and gave it one final long lick, from base to tip and the Hokage’s son bit into his hand as his mother made him cum. Boruto felt his whole body go limp as semen shot from his cock. It was Nirvana for him. It was utter pleasure. The blonde haired boy hadn’t cum in a while and because of this he had a lot of it stored up and Hinata relished each drop that landed on her face.

She wiggled her eyebrows and playfully winked at him,  
“Now my little boy, I want you to fuck me.” Was all she said as she blew a kiss and proceed to stand. Boruto gulped, he actually pinched himself, not actually believe this was happening. Hinata took Boruto’s hands in her own and and began grinding herself against him.

The two of them heard a yawn.

“How long was I asleep…” Himawari yawned blearily, rubbing her eyes. The two new lovers completely froze at this. “Mom, What are you and big brother doing?” She squinted at them as she sat up. The blonde haired boy’s turned red and began sweating, he tried to make any excuse he could but all that came out of his mouth was a mess of words.   
“We were just hugging sweetie, that’s all” Hinata said in her ever familiar lovingly, motherly tone. Himawari didn’t believe her,  
“Then why are you naked?” She pointed at her mother’s exposed breasts. She obviously didn’t pay any attention to her hard nipples.  
“I don’t want to get tan lines Honey.” She closed her hands together, smiling sweetly. That seemed to satisfy her at least partly but then she asked another question,  
“What’s all the sun cream on your face for?” Boruto began panicking again and started speaking but Hinata cut him off without missing a beat,  
“It’s suncream, I just haven’t rubbed it in. I should probably do it now.” Hinata looked over at her son, “maybe I should give some to you since you’ve been out in the sun for a while now and I don’t want you to get sunburnt.” Himawari smiled a white toothy smile,  
“Sure!” She agreed and the woman strut over to her daughter, letting her hips swing from side to side and letting her son take in the sight of her beautiful ass.

Boruto was silent. He was stunned. He was flabbergasted. There was no word in the English lexicon that could explain the reaction he had. He could never of imagined that this technique could be so effective. He barely even recognised her mother. He loved it, she was a sex demon, his sex demon.

Hinata Hyuuga crouched down next to her daughter, Himawari, and wrapped her closely in her arms. She sensually used her long fingers to make delicate stokes in her face, her son’s semen gradually sinking in to her perfect skin. She cleared most of it but she did keep her promise and pulled the last few drops of cum into her right hand. With the care that only a mother had, she rubbed it into her young daughter’s face, the daughter who was completely unaware of the white substance’s origin. She was completely oblivious to the smell and texture and just simply accepted it as suncream.

Once she had finished rubbing the cum into both of there faces he young girl started giggling,  
“What’s so funny Honey?” Hinata pouted as she asked her question. The girl kept giggling and tried to cover her mouth,  
“Your butt…it’s all sunburnt!” Now she laughed, a few tears forming in her eyes. The mother raised her eyebrows,  
“Oh your right, it is!” She looked over at her son, a hungry look in her eye. She shook her ass slightly from her position on the ground, her cheeks wobbling teasingly. “How bad is it Boruto?” The Hokage’s son finally regained his composure,  
“Yeah it’s pretty bad. So bad that I think we should go back inside.” She smiled,  
“Oh I completely agree.”

The trio all gradually walked into their house, Boruto making sure to grab his mother’s bikini bra and the remains of her bikini bottoms. Himawari flopped down onto the couch,  
“Big Brother! Can you read me a story!” She flailed her arms to try and grab his attention as much as she possibly could. The blonde haired boy winced, his eyes darting over to his Mom. She simply smiled knowingly and pointed over to the girl. He sighed but let out a chuckle for his little sister’s sake and ruffled her hair.   
“Sure thing sis, what book do you want me to read you?” He sat down next to her but she quickly jumped up and grabbed a blue book from across the room. She ran back over and held it in front of his face,  
“This one! This one!” Boruto heard the familiar sound of his Mom walking upstairs, probably to put some clothes on. A thought that disappointed him a little.  
“Sure,” He wasn’t really paying attention and was turning his neck and body to try and grab a final look Hinata’s body before it escaped from his view.  
“Big Brother!” She whined as he still hadn’t taken the book and her arms were beginning to get tired.  
“Sorry, sorry.” He apologised and let the blue children’s book fall into his hands, he patted the space next to himself and she hopped up. He skimmed the title, opened it and just before her started reading his little sister asked another question,

“Does Mommy seem a little different to you?” She leaned into him and looked up expectantly. The boy, again panicked a little but tried to give off a calm demeanour,  
“Good different or bad different, I haven’t really noticed anything.” He tried to make it seem like he had no idea what she was talking about,  
“I don’t know…just different.” She turned her head from him and looked forward. She thought for a moment, “I think…I like it.” Now Boruto smiled,   
“Yeah. I like it too” Himawari was about protest, saying that he just said he hadn’t noticed anything but she quiet and listened intently as her brother began reading one of her favourite story’s from the book.

For a few minutes everything was calm until Hinata’s furious voice could be heard from upstairs,  
“BORUTO! GET UP HERE!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was doing my exams but now I am finally finished!
> 
> Woo!!!!!
> 
> Wish me luck when for my results!
> 
> I know there’s only one chapter left to this story and it will come relatively soon. However don’t worry for those who like this story there will be a sort of sequel/side story with Boruto and the other women of Konohagakure coming in the future.
> 
> In the meantime if you check this account you’ll see that I’m writing a story that isn’t on my smut schedule and well, that isn’t smut. That’s because I want to try and write more than just literature porn since I’m writing fan fiction to try and improve my writing skills.
> 
> You don’t have to read it or anything but I will continue to write it and I will write more non smut stories in the future as well.
> 
> There will still be the stories on the smut schedule don’t worry. But they will take longer than planned.
> 
> All the best  
> 2Wedensay
> 
> P.S. my name should be Wednesday but for some reason ao3 won’t let me have that. Even though no one else has the name.


	7. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto realises he can have what he wants...

Boruto smirked. The biggest smirk anyone has ever smirked.

“What’s so funny Big Brother, Mom sounds really angry!” Himawari was gently shaking her, concern pouring from her quiet voice. The blonde boy hardly reacted. He just shut the book and stood up, leaving his little sister on the couch. He began walking away but just as he put his foot on the first step he spoke,  
“Himawari you don’t need to worry about me. In fact you’ll never have to worry about me again. I’ll be fine, you should just go back to reading.” The boy was impressed with himself, he sounded so confident and he saw the reassurance appear un her eyes,  
“You promise?” She asked leaning against the headrest of the couch.

“I promise.” She smiled and went back to her book and he leisurely walked up the stairs. Boruto loved his life and Boruto loved what he saw when he got to the threshold of his parents bedroom. A naked Hinata Hyuuga lay on her front, her plump ass facing him. She was wiggling it, her cheeks almost audibly clapping, to entice him. He slammed the door shut and locked it. By the time he reached the bed his swim shorts were already off and he too was naked.

Just as the boy was about to thrust inside of her her, he stopped. Boruto had never done this before. He was a kid and she was his mother. This was wrong, wasn’t it?

His conscience, even though it was currently gnawing away at him, was silenced almost instantly by Hinata. She was even more eager than him and couldn’t wait whatsoever, she had wrapped her legs around his waist and drawn him in. She tightened her hold and Boruto’s cock was forced inside of her pussy. He threw his head back in pleasure. It felt amazing. It felt so warm. It felt so wet. It felt amazing. On instinct he began thrusting in and out, his hips moving wildly as the Hokage’s son gave into his carnal desires. Hinata began to moan as her son’s penis went in and out of her again and again and Boruto leant forward, supporting himself by placing his hands on her breasts, and kissed his mother. She gladly accepted the kiss and their tongues fought and their hips battled. The mother raising her son hips to meet her son’s, trying to get as much cock inside of her as possible.

After only 30 seconds Hinata’s legs wrapped around Boruto’s waist then she rolls and simultaneously jumped up and threw her son onto the bed. The blonde boy yelped in surprise as he landed on his back with his mother over him, cock still inside of course. The woman grinned down at her son, the blonde haired boy in awe at the sight of his mother’s bouncing and almost eclipsing breasts as she bounced up and down upon him.

Boruto grunted and his hands went up to play with Hinata’s breasts. He came and so did Hinata, the pair of them moaning loudly, almost trying to out-moan each other. They both were panting and the Hokage’s son pushed the woman off of him as he felt his dick shrink and go soft. He looked down at it and scoffed, annoyed at how quickly he came. Hinata, the loving mother she was, saw this and had an idea.  
“Wait here.” Was all she whispered and stood up off the bed. With shaky legs, she hurried to the bathroom, feeling Boruto’s eyes on her ass the whole time. She opened the medicine cabinet and after a few brief seconds of looking she found what she was looking for. She ran back threw, this time seeing her son’s eyes lock on her breasts as both she and they moved. The woman threw a bottle of pills at him, which he caught and raised as eyebrow at.  
“They’ll keep your cock hard,” Hinata clarified, “even after you cum.” The blonde haired boy looked at the pill bottle for a moment and then opened it and tipped a few green capsules into the palm of his hand. He swallowed them and almost instantly saw his dick rise and grow hard, harder than it was even before.

“Oh fuck yes!” He screamed. “Get on the bed!” Hinata smiled and did as she was told. She lay on her side, accentuating the curve of her hips. He smiled at her and ran a hand along her thigh. Boruto moved so that he was behind his mother and lifted up one of her legs, the mother was excited to feel her son’s cock in her pussy when all of a sudden she felt something pushing against her ass.  
“Wait! No!” She began to flair her arms, trying to get away but her son never loosened his grasp, “Not even Naruto has fucked me there!” Her eyes were wide in fear.

“Then I guess it’s been reserved just for me.” He thrusted inside of her, his dick stretching her tight asshole. They fucked and Hinata’s grunts of pain soon gave way to moans of pleasure as she grew accustomed to the feeling of her son inside of her backdoor.  
“Oh yes…yes…yes…” the mother moaned as she started to finger herself as well, a blinding pleasure overcoming her. The bed bounced and shook as the Hokage’s son increased in both pace and strength, it was a miracle Himawari didn’t hear and come up and see what all the commotion was about.

Hinata came and her love juices, as well as her son’s semen that had previously been deposited inside of her pussy, soaked the bed sheet. Boruto soon followed and came inside of her mother’s ass. The ass that belonged to him and only him. They lay there panting and the blonde haired boy withdrew his cock and noticed it was still hard thanks to the pills he had taken earlier. He chuckled.  
Boruto placed a hand on Hinata’s head and pushed her downwards,  
“Suck me off Mom.” Was all he said as looked up at the ceiling and tried to regain his breath. However his mother’s tongue around his sensitive head made that quite difficult but he reckoned he could do it. Getting a blowjob from a MILF, what torture eh?

Boruto was excited for the future. For the opportunities that could arise with this new power. If only her could get his crush to do what his Mom was doing…

He was sure he’d figure something out.

  
_3 Months Later…_

  
Boruto lazily stepped onto the school grounds. He wasn’t really looking where he was going, he was lost in his own thoughts and in all honesty a little annoyed. He loved his little sister but Himawari could be so annoying, for example this morning she was so clingy and held onto him the whole time they were eating breakfast and getting ready for school and because of this he couldn’t fuck his Mom. He had made it part of his morning routine to fuck Hinata every morning. Now since he hadn’t been able to do that and now he was all pent up.

The Hokage’s son stomped forward, again not really looking where he was going. Before he knew it, he collided with someone, his head knocking into a pair of soft breasts. They both fell over with Boruto’s heads landing in between the other person’s legs. He looked up and blushed. He had just crashed into none other than Ino Yamanaka, his crush. He blushed haired when realising that his head was just on her breasts.  
“Oh sorry for bumping into you Boruto,” she spoke softly and with a smile, “I wasn’t exactly looking where I was going.” She tidied her long blonde hair as she stood, unintentionally giving the boy an up skirt view of her panties. He gulped when seeing the thin white and blue striped material. Boruto quickly jumped up and apologised,  
“Don’t worry, I wasn’t watching where I was going either!” He quickly got out as he looked at the floor, struggling to meet the woman’s eyes.   
Boruto Uzumaki a boy who was acting so brazen only a few days ago was rendered utterly speechless and shy by this woman and his puppy love crush. Ino, clearly sensing his embarrassment, gave the boy and pat on his shoulder and began to walk away. The Hokage’s Son craned his neck to look at her. Her tight ass and long legs. That skirt that lay so low on her hips that just a simple tug would make it pool on the floor. If he was just a little braver and had just a little bit more power her could…wait…he did have power. He was about to move after her when the bell rang. Boruto swore under his breath and ran to his class

Like always he was late and like always he was the last one there. His teacher, Shinzo Aburame, Of course scolded him for this and told him to sit down. Boruto took a moment and scanned the class with his eyes. Where was he? Where was he? Where was he? THERE! The boy ran up the stairs on the left to sit next to one of his best friends: Inojin Yamanaka.

For the first 10 minutes or so of the lesson Boruto was silent. Politely pretending to pay attention to his teacher. Then he started chatting to Inojin, covertly Of course. He didn’t want the teacher to catch them but equally he didn’t want his friend knowing the real reason behind why he wanted to go over to his house.  
“So doing anything this weekend?” He asked as nonchalantly as he could. Inojin just shrugged his shoulders,  
“Going out on a mission with my Dad, you?” Boruto raised an eyebrow, this might be interesting.  
“Nothing much, I’ll probably just stay at home and…relax.” He checked to see if the teacher had caught on to them talking at all, “isn’t you’re Mom coming on the mission with you and your Dad?”  
“Nah, she has to run the flower shop and she also wants to clean the house.” Boruto felt his heart skip a beat. He had to physically put his knuckles in his mouth to muffle the squeal of joy that escaped him. This weekend, it was happening. This weekend he could do it. This weekend he would finally make his dreams a reality and he would make Ino Yamanaka his.

Damn! He wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. The sheer thought of the situation got him excited. So much so that he realised he had a new problem: he had an erection in school. He hoped Inojin wouldn’t look over at him or anyone else in the room for that matter. He looked up behind him and saw Sarada Uchiha, she noticed his movement and looked down at him, he gave her a friendly smile and tried to cover his lap. She just scoffed at him and returned her eyes to the lesson at hand. The Hokage’s son looked at the clock, he still had an hour left and that was the first lesson! It was going to be a very long day,

  
_A School Day Later…_

  
Boruto was the first out of the room. Both because he didn’t want people to see his erection, that had lasted throughout the whole day, going and returning throughout almost every lesson and because he didn’t have a moment to spare. It was Friday, the school day was over and it was officially the start of the weekend. He made it home in a flash and threw the door open. Himawari yelped and fell off of the couch while Hinata, who was in the kitchen, simply stopped what she was doing, turned and gave him a sensual smile. She noticed the erection that Himawari was obviously to young and naïve to pay attention to and gave him a knowing look. She gestured to upstairs. He winked.

Himawari ran up and gave him a hug, Boruto carefully returning the favour while Hinata went up the stairs. The little girl returned to the couch and continued with the colouring book she was drawing while the blonde haired boy went upstairs to unpack. He opened his door and his mother was waiting for him, standing in the centre of his room. He smiled and kissed her. Boruto dumped his bag in the corner of the room and opened a drawer drawing out the bottle of pills, he quickly dropped a few in his pal, and put them in his pocket. He returned to bottle to the drawer and shut it then finally he sauntered over to his bed and sat down. Legs spread, dick hard. Hinata waiting patiently.  
“Why don’t you give me a striptease? Then follow it up with a lap dance and we’ll see what happens from there?” She nodded and sensually removed her top letting him see her large bra clad breasts. Then she dropped her skirt revealing a nice lacy pair of panties that she had worn today just for him. The mother continued to tease her son by crouching down and getting on all fours so he could see a nice line of her bust.

They went further and during their time together Boruto absentmindedly mentioned the fact he was going to be quite busy tomorrow and that he’d be staying the night over at Inojin’s house.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title might seem a bit vague but this chapter concludes the flashbacks. The next and probably final chapter will be the present and will feature both of our lovely ladies.
> 
> Sorry for the wait but to make up for it I thought I’d throw in more Hinata x Boruto smut at the start.
> 
> Till next time.


	8. Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto has one more fun time...

Boruto crossed off the final day of the month on his calendar.

What a month it had been. In truth, the blonde haired boy could say he was now utterly content in his life. He didn’t need school, he didn’t need to become a ninja and he most certainly didn’t need his father now. Boruto had power and he had the will to use it. The two hottest bitches in Konohagakure, who were now his girlfriends proved it.

Speaking of girlfriends, he was meant to meet Ino today. It was a Saturday and his mother thought he was going out with Inojin, a half lie since he was definitely going to play with one Yamanaka today. Hinata and Ino didn’t know about each other yet, a boy could only have one girlfriend right? However they would soon since Boruto had told Ino that they would be coming back to his house today and he had also told Hinata that he would be having some fun with her when he came back. It was all coming together…

Truthfully, he had no idea how the two would react when they met. He’d probably just let it play out and if worst came to worst he still had his power. Although Boruto began to think about moving things to the next level: he’d get his Mother and Ino to divorce their respective husbands; he’d get them to buy a house and move in together and he’d get them to come out to the village, making them tell the world that they were lesbians. Then all that would be left would be for him to stay with and support his mother, as well as her relationship. Therefore he could live there and fuck them every day without anyone ever suspecting him or what he had done to achieve this. He smiled. Good things come to those who wait, he thought

Boruto looked at his clock, it was 10:15. He was meant to have met Ino 15 minutes ago, oh well, she could wait.  
“Mom! That’s me heading off now!” He called from his room as he checked himself out in the mirror. The Hokage’s son made sure to put a handful of pills into his pocket as well as this he practiced the Jutsu his aunt taught him. After a second, almost instantly blue chakra burned from his fingertips as he activated the Jutsu with ease. He was so powerful.

As he was turning from the mirror, the boy felt a familiar pair of hands roam his chest.“Himawari’s sleeping in today and Naruto still hasn’t come home, which means that surely we can have some fun?” His mother’s tone was playful and very, very lust filled. The Hokage’s son felt her hard nipples pushing against his shoulder blades, she was naked.

“Not right now Mom, I’ve got stuff to do,” Boruto tiredly removed the hands that were now trying to feel his cock and Hinata pouted but then her face lit up as an idea came to mind,  
“Okay, okay…I guess I’ll start cleaning then and I’ll start with your room.” The blonde haired boy looked down at the floor and realised his room was a mess with underwear, bras and panties strewn across the floor. Hell, there were even some lying over photos he had in his walls. So his mother had a lot of work to do but Hinata, being the slut that she now was, started off with a very specific sheer black lace bra that lay only a few inches in front of her sons’s sandal clad feet.

She skipped past him and after looking over her shoulder and winking at her son, she squatted. Slowly and teasingly. Arching her back and sticking her beautiful ass towards him as she got closer and closer to the ground. When she was down the mother put one hand on the bra and ground for support and began to rock her hips from side to side, her asscheeks dancing against each other.she wanted Boruto’s cock. She’d have to wait. The son spanked his mother’s ass with enough force to topple her forward onto her front. Her breasts smooshed into the carpeted floor and he spanked her once again, Hinata moaned as a red hand print began to form on her right ass cheek.  
“Look, I’ve got to go now Mom, but make the house nice for when I get back…then we’ll all have fun.” He made a hand sign and teleported out of the room, leaving nothing but puff of smoke and a naked and now a little grumpy Hyuuga.

5 Minutes Later…

The past month had undeniably changed Ino Yamanaka. She was a different woman. What was once a little frustrating but ultimately harmless village gossiper was now a lust filled, sex obsessed and truly indecent slut. Her clothes definitely reflected this change. The blonde haired woman was never a prude person but recently her clothing had become less and less tasteful. Her purple tank top had decreased in size, it had gotten smaller and smaller until now where it had been replaced by a purple bra that showed a very generous amount of cleavage. Her skirt, once long enough to cover her ankles, was now shorter that her ass, ending just above the generous swell of her rear end. The shortness of Ino’s skirt and the shape of her butt also allowed for her underwear: a tight purple thong, to be very visible to the general public.

The blonde haired woman knew about this fact and she gladly showed this off as she strolled around the Konohagakure, posing for the other villagers, hearing their scornful comments but feeling their eyes staring intently. She loved the attention. Although something she didn’t like was waiting. It had now been 20 minutes she’d been made to wait in a side alley in the village to meet Boruto, he didn’t want people to find out about them yet. She tapped her foot impatiently and told herself that she would head home since she was fed up but just then her bra was unclipped…

She yelped as it fell to the floor and although she was a slut her first instinct was to cover her breasts. She turned round fiercely and glared at…nothing. Suddenly her skirt was pulled down between her ankles…  
“Stop it!” She growled and whipped her head round to try and see the person stripping her but she had no luck,  
“But I don’t want to,” Boruto whispered as he lifted Ino’s thong sharply, giving her a wedgie. The boy was strong enough that she was lifted onto her tiptoes, it was miracle the thong didn’t break. Ino Yamanaka moaned loudly as the tight material rubbed against her pussy,  
“You’re such a dick!” She mumbled in between her moans,  
“You mean I’ve got such a big dick!” He let go of her thong and took a step back, admiring her full body. He undid the belt of his shorts and pulled them down slightly, his cock bursting free.

“What do you want to do with this?” He asked gesturing towards his penis and giving a little thrust. Ino licked her lips,  
“I want to rub it, I want to suck it and I want to fuck it.” He held up his hand for her to take, she did so. He pulled her towards himself, the blonde haired woman having to jump over since her skirt was still between her ankles. He directed the hand towards the cock and she did what she said she’d do.

Ino Yamanaka was talented with her hands. She massaged and stroked all up and down his shaft, her other hand gently caressing and fondling his balls. Boruto never broke eye contact with her and as he was given the handjob of a life time, they kissed with the Hokage’s son’s own hands having fun with her breasts. He focussed on the feeling, the speed and the warmth of the woman’s hands on his penis. He had such a good taste in women.

He grunted into her mouth as he came. Ino moved her hand from his balls to cover the head of his penis and she felt his warm gooey, cum shoot all over her palm. It covered it and even pooled there. She broke the kiss and smiled at her lover, her teal eyes enamoured by his blue ones. She lifted her cum covered hand up from his cock, past her breasts and up to her mouth. She winked at him and began to lick it up like ice cream, swirling her tongue both on her palm and in her mouth to highlight her enjoyment. She knew Boruto definitely enjoyed the show. After a few moments her hand was clean and shining with her slobber,  
“Take off your thong and lean one of your legs against the wall. I want that pussy.” He ordered, slipping a pill into his mouth and swallowing it. She stepped out of her skirt and slide the thong down her long legs, a trail of wetness following close behind the material of the article of clothing. She stepped out of the thong and placed her hands on her knees. She popped a squat. Enticing him. The blonde haired woman stuck her ass out as she stood.

Ino was flexible, more flexible than Hinata, and she lifted a leg past her waist and leaned on it as she rested her weight on a building in the alley. Her thigh pressed into her stomach as Boruto stepped up behind her. Her breath hitched as his cock thrusted inside of her,  
“Oh Boruto…you are so big…so much bigger that Sai…” His hands found her breasts again and he played with them like toys as her began to hump her.  
“You’re so beautiful…so sexy…you’re coming to my house after this, you hear me?” The boy spoke out as his thrusts picked in pace,  
“Yeah…whatever you say…you’re the BOSS!” Ino came on her last word, squirting onto the wall of the building, she rested her head on the very same wall as her body was wracked by Boruto’s.

The Hokage’s son grit his teeth and twisted her nipples as he came. His semen shooting into her pussy. He let out a content sigh when he finished and removed his cock from her, his knees wobbling a little as he did. Ino remover her leg from the wall as his fluids dropped from her pussy, his semen mixed and mingled with her cum on the floor. Boruto pulled on Ino’s ponytail, bent her down made her face him,  
“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” the blonde haired boy didn’t listen to her whimpers,  
“That was a good one but no rest for the wicked,” he let go of her hair and she stood up straight now, staring down through her cleavage to look at him. “Get your clothes on and then walk over to my house, take the long way it’s quieter and it means that once you get through the market I can walk with you without the danger of anyone seeing us.” He put another pill in his mouth and looked up at a nearby clock tower that was visible from the alley. 11:00. Himawari should be at the friends house she was planning on going to, perfect. He made a hand sign, “I’ll see you in a bit,” and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

10 Minutes Later..

Boruto walked lazily up to his front door with Ino in hand, his hand under her skirt with his thumb gently squeezing into her ass. He turned the handle and opened it. It was dark. The curtains were drawn and candles and rose petals filled the hallway.  
“Oh Boruto……” he heard his mother’s voice call from the living room. He stepped in with Ino closely behind, who shut the door as she entered the house. The Homage’s son smiled and moved through the house and into the room. Hinata Hyuuga was waiting for him on the far side. She was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen clad in only white stalkings and a white lingerie bodice.  
“You said we’d have fun….” She purred.  
“Oh we all will.” He laughed. Just then Ino stepped into Hinata’s view. The two women locked eyes, they stared at what they each were wearing, they connected the dots in their heads and at the exact same moment: they both understood.

“YOU’VE BEEN FUCKING MY SON!”

“YOU’VE BEEN FUCKING YOU’RE SON!”

“Ladies! Ladies!” He gesture to the both of them, “there’s enough of Boruto to share….”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a long while this story is finally. Being updated! It’s not that it was on Hiatus, it’s just the fact I’ve been busy.
> 
> You’ll have noticed that I’ve added one more chapter, this is because I keep pacing this story wrong and writing too much until I’ve already written a chapter before even getting to what I want to get to, oh well.
> 
> I wanted one more chapter with Ino before the big lesbian/threesome finish since this story was originally about her.
> 
> Anyway after I finish the next chapter of this I’m planning to take the suggestions I got for other characters and a spin-off of one off sex stories in the Mommy’s Boy universe. So far I have Kushina and Himawari but feel free to suggest more.
> 
> Finally please tell me what you thought of this chapter or the story since you’re comments really do help me to write, thank you.


	9. Ino and Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto watches the show...

Boruto could physically feel the tension in the room.

The two women, the two sluts glared at each other, neither one making a move. It was time for him to step up and make his dreams a reality. He grabbed Ino by the wrist and pulled her over towards his mother. He felt the blonde woman tense up like she was ready to strike any moment and he saw Hinata do the same. Once the two were in touching distance they started murmuring insults under their breaths. He heard various things like “bitch,” “cunt” and of course “paedophile.”

“Oh for the love of-“ Boruto sighed. Blue chakra shot to his fingers and after dragging each woman down slightly by the hair, his fingers pressed against the back of both women’s heads. This was it. He channeled as much of his chakra as he could and concentrated with all his might as he spoke,  
“You two are not mad at each other. You two are friends, lifelong friends even.” It wasn’t far from the truth, Hinata and Ino had known each other since they were Boruto’s age. The Hokage’s son saw that it was beginning to work as after a few seconds, the pair began to relax more, their brows no longer pointing downwards and their frowns levelling out. He smiled and delivered the line of command,  
“You two are really close friends and really like each other.” Ino smiled at Hinata and his mother smiled back, giggling cutely as she did so. This caused the blonde haired woman to start giggling as well and the pair stood there like they had their own private joke.

“You two are both attracted to each other.” This command’s effect was completely different. The women immediately stopped laughing and almost went catatonic. His mother began to blush upon looking at Ino and the clothing she was wearing. She blushed hard and looked away. Ino, the more promiscuous woman, bit her lip and let one of her hands gently massage one of her own breasts as she stared at Hinata with a blush on her face also. Boruto smiled,

“You two love me more than anything in the world and are willing to share,” he raised an eyebrow. The two women looked at him, well the blonde one was half looked at him as she still tried to keep a nice view of the other person in the room.

It was time for the final command.

“Fuck in front of me.” There was silence in the room for a few seconds as both women turned to face each other and stared deeply into each others eyes. Boruto let his chakra dissipate and soon the blue fired on his fingers were extinguished. He let his hands drop down to his sides and he sauntered over to the couch so he could relax and get a good view of what was about to happen. He lay down on the piece getting as comfortable as possible.

The two women were still in silence. However Ino has begun to gingerly step towards Hinata, one of her hands going back to rubbing one of her breasts. The pair were only inches apart and gingerly, Hinata placed her hands on the blonde’s hips. The women lent in close to each other. It was like a first kiss between two nervous kids, the Hyuuga’s lips barely brushed the Yamanaka’s yet there was a spark there. They kissed again, this time for a few seconds. Then again, but this time it was much deeper. Their lips locked and the blonde haired woman’s tongue met her new lover’s and they fought which caused Ino to let out a loud and sensual moan.

At this point Boruto knew that things were about to get very interesting. He undid the button on his shorts and lowered them as well as his underwear so that his erect cock was free, he was going to enjoy the show. Hinata’s hands had moved up from Ino’s waist to her back, she had started to undo the clip of her bra. The article of clothing fell away and the Yamanaka’s breasts were exposed. His mother’s hands moved to play with them and the blonde woman’s hands travelled downwards to enjoy the Hyuuga’s beautiful ass. She squeezed, oh she squeezed and squeezed and squeezed and squeezed. The blonde broke the kiss, spit dribbling down her jaw,  
“Oh I’ve always wanted to grab this ass! Ever since we were fucking teens!” Ino exclaimed in pure, lustful joy. Boruto began to jerk himself off.  
“Have as much fun as you want my love.” Hinata winked. “I want to see that beautiful naked body of yours. You sexy, sexy slut.” She rapidly unzipped her skirt and it fell loosely to the ground and then with a surprising amount of power, she ripped the purple thong apart.

Ino gasped as she stripped naked by her previously prude friend. A friend who was now her lover. Boruto increased the pace of his hand.  
“Well, if I’m naked…it’s only fair if you are two,” she began to kiss up and down Hinata’s neck, an action that caused a plethora of moans to escape the woman, “turn around, you take off your bodice and I’ll handle the stalkings.” The Hyuuga complied and turned, her hands already beginning to make short work of her lingerie. The real beauty, however, was with Ino Yamanaka. She squatted down, sticking her ass out as much as she could. Her hands ran up and down on their finger tips as they danced over her lover’s legs. She let them rest on her mid thighs and slowly pulled down the lacy white material that covered them. As soon as the hem reached Hinata’s knees, Ino burrowed her face into her ass crack and began motorboating those large and juicy cheeks. They bounced and bounced and the scene was so hot that it was Boruto’s turn to moan while Hinata just gasped. The blonde haired woman took a nice, deep whiff and pulled her head back,  
“Weren’t  expecting that, were you?” She grinned as she rose slowly, her ass sticking out the whole time. The Hyuuga stepped out of her leggings and now naked as well, she turned back around to face the Yamanaka. There was a moment where the two women just grinned at each other and then like piranhas with blood, Ino “attacked” Hinata.

She dived into her. Her hands groping everything they could and her lips kissing everything else. The pair fell back onto the carpet. Hinata did her best to reciprocate but Ino was so much quicker, all the while Boruto just sat and watched the sexual wrestling before him with awe.  
“Spread your legs for me baby” Ino purred between kisses, the Hyuuga feeling her breath on her neck and ear and it turning her on immensely. She complied and instantly she felt three of the Yamanaka’s fingers inside of her. Her tits bounced as she arched her back in pleasure and upon noticing this, Ino began to motorboat her breasts as well.

Hinata began to pant as the blonde haired woman’s talented fingers began to do their work. They all thrusted at different times, one curling, then two and then they all kicked around. They moved. They danced. Her thumb rubbed the Hyuuga’s clit and soon she was cumming. Once again her back arched and Ino was rocked up and down as they woman below her took full pleasure in her orgasm. Boruto wiped the sweat from his forehead, still masturbating. He’d been edging himself but he wanted to finish at just the right moment. Ino sat up straight, straddling Hinata – who was still regaining her breath. The blonde haired woman smiled gleefully,  
“So are you going to repay the favour?” She giggled and went back to playing with her own breasts, a new habit she had developed.  
“Oh…most definitely…you bitch…” After a few more breaths, the Hyuuga flipped their positions. With immense core strength she flipped Ino onto her back. The Yamanaka bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, anticipating what was about to come. Hinata had a trick up her sleeve. She started off by kissing her lesbian lover’s neck and then slowly began to move downward, peppering kisses all the way. She kissed her collarbone, then her chest, then her breasts and each one of her nipples, sucking on them lightly as she did so. She continued her odyssey of kisses downwards and soon reached Ino’s light abs, then her belly button and soon she reached her destination: her pussy.

Hinata licked her lips and then placed a delicate and tender kiss on the blonde’s genitalia. Then she began kiss it like there was no tomorrow. She sucked, she slobbered and she spat. She french kissed, she snogged, she pulled. In a matter of seconds the pussy of Ino Yamanaka was soaking with a cocktail of the Hyuuga’s drool and the own women’s wetness.     “Fuck…Fuck...Fuck...Where did you learn to eat pussy like that?” The blonde moaned and moaned loudly. “I love you...I love you…I love you so much!” She practically screamed. Hinata started drawing circles, triangles, squares, hexagons, heptagons, octagons and every other shape under the sun into Ino’s pussy. Boruto couldn’t hold himself back any longer and the pace of his hand increased. He came and his semen shot into the air, landing on the pair of women on the floor. If they noticed, they were too caught up in the moment to care. The Hyuuga’s assault on the Yamanaka’s pussy never let up and soon the blonde haired woman’s back was arching. Hinata finished with a final, deep kiss and Ino came. She came all over her face and the other woman accepted it with a smile one her face. Boruto lay back onto the couch, catching his breath while the two women were nowhere near done.

Hinata sat back up so she was kneeling and helped Ino get to the same position. Their asses rested on their heels and their nipples brushed against one another’s. They held hands and stared deeply into each other’s eyes. They were so romantic. They started kissing again, lips brushing lips, cheeks, and noses.

They were obsessed with each other. Almost as obsessed as they were with…

Boruto cleared his voice and grabbed the attention of both women. He took a pill from his pocket, put it in his mouth and swallowed it. His dick soon began to harden again. He grinned at them confidently and they smiled back bashfully.  
“Why don’t my mommies come over here?” He tapped the spaces on either side of him on the couch. They were about to get up and join him, when Hinata pulled Ino close and whispered something in her ear. The blonde haired woman began to giggle. The Hokage’s son was now very curious. His blood mother sat on the boy’s left and his new mother sat on his right.  
“What did you say to her Mom?” He asked Hinata, as he wrapped his arms around each of the women.  
“Oh nothing…” she giggled as she winked at Ino. The Hokage’s son was now getting a little frustrated,  
“What was it?” He asked again, this time looking at the Yamanaka, who looked back over at the Hyuuga and winked again. They both started giggling.

“Oh, Hinata was just saying how much of a Mommy’s Boy you were…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final, I’m excited to finish my first story. Not much to say here but I’ll see you all next time.
> 
> All The Best  
> 2Wednesday


End file.
